Zaphire 'Zaph' Beux
Zaphire is a tribute from District 1 that belongs to Joan. He is considered by his maker one of his "Clasics" Information District 1 Male (if not 2 or 4) Zaphire 'Zaph' Beux Age: 17 Appereance: Black hair with very dark brown eyes Personality: Zaph is a killing machine and the fact that he is homosexual and that many people don't accept him the way he is makes him try to appear even more aggressive so he can get accepted into the career pack. But under the layers of metal that had been created to be feared, the killing machine feels pain because the deaths of other tributes. Weapon: Dagger and spear. Backstory: Zaph had lived all his live in District he was bullied for the fact that he was different physically from other inhabitants of the district. Also he was bullied for his sexuality. He had to work twice as much training as a careers to be noticed since people tried to avoid him for the fact that he was gay. He once was an inoccent kid but over the years of training he became aggresive and somebody that you should not pick up a fight with. At the age of 17 he volunteered as a tribute to prove himself. Bloodbath Strategy: Zaph will do the normal career bloodbath strategy slaughter as many tributes as possible. Over the years of training he perfectioned his own technique for killing in the blood bath. He will cut his victim in the leg as he runs near it so the victim haves difficulty escaping the cornucopia and when he is ready he will impale his victim with his spear. Games Strategy: He will do the average career strategy but with his own twists in it. * If the alliance is attacked by another alliance and is overnumbered or overpowered he will try to get a distance from the fight and with his spear he will try from the distance to kill a member of the enemy alliance by throwing it at them, preferably aiming at the chest. * When 2 or 3 non-career tributes remain he will unexpectably will prepare a backpack and leave in the process trying to kill some of his once allies. Alliance: Careers. He will NEVER fully trust them and he will never do things such as eat berries that one of his allies picked up or drink water from a stream before any of his allies does so. (This is in case the stream is poisoned) Strengths: Strong and good at climbing Weakness: Swiming and not good with plants Past Games Super Tomato's 222nd Games *Placed: 2nd *Killed by: Compton Onaway, burnt alive. *Notes: In these games he was a box of surprises under my orders, dumped the careers in middle of the game, allied with a mentally unnastable tribute in the final 4. I loved him these and Im glad he reached the final 4. Past Games *I don't remember what he placed but he didn't do as good as he could have done... Category:Tributes Category:District 1 Category:District3's Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Volunteer